Curhat
by Nona Hitam Manis
Summary: soyo meminta kagura untuk datang ke istana. "ada apa?"/ "aku hanya ingin curhat saja".
Pintu gerbang istana shogun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok kagura yang tengah melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam istana keshogunan tersebut.

"kagura - chan!" soyo langsung memeluk kagura erat - erat, pasalnya hanya kagura teman satu - satunya sang princess jika pengawalnya tak dihitung

"soyo - chan" kagura balik memeluk soyo, ia rindu dengan sahabat lucunya ini

"kita bicara dikamarku saja ya?" kata soyo, kagura mengangguk dan mengikuti soyo menuju kamar sang princess

 _sesampainya di kamar soyo - hime..._

"jadi ada masalah apa ini? kalau ada yang menyakitimu aku akan menghajarnya hingga tewas" kata kagura, soyo tersenyum karena masih ada orang yang mau melindunginya dengan sepenuh hati.

"sebenarnya aku memanggilmu ke sini hanya karena aku butuh teman curhat sih" jelas soyo

"jadi apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

"dari kemarin aku tidak tenang, aku selalu saja memikirkan cowok itu" soyo memulai curcolannya

"siapa?"

"namanya kamui - kun. ia sangat mirip denganmu kagura - chan! waktu itu aku kabur dari istana dan menabraknya, aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan 10 lusin donatnya jadi aku minta maaf dan menelaktirnya donat 10 lusin juga. sejak saat itu aku selalu memikirkanny. duh bagaimana ini kagura - chan?" kagura menganga lebar, kakak bodohnya berhasil menawan hati sahabatnya!

"soyo - chan, sebaiknya kau jauhi si _baka aniki_ itu. percayalah padaku dia sangat bego, tolol, ba*gsat, dan lain - lain" nasehat kagura pada soyo

"tapi bagaimana ya? aku rasa aku sudah terlanjur suka pada kamui - kun" kagura tambah _sweetdrop_ , kalau kakaknya menikahi atau memacari soyo bisa - bisa ia jadi gila karena sahabatnya bersama kakak bodohnya, tapi _reader_ jangan kira kagura suka alias _incest_ sama kakaknya ya!

 _reader: siapa juga yang percaya kagura incest sama kakaknya dasar author su'udzon! ayo gebukin authornya!_

 _author: ampun! biarkan author menunaikan tugas author dulu!_

" ya sudahlah, mau di kata apalagi. nanti aku akan mengancam si kakak bego itu kalau ia membuatmu menangis atau apa apa"

"kagura - chan, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan okita - san?" tanya soyo

"huh, si sadist makin menyebalkan dari hari ke hari. ia membuatku jadi kesal setiap kali melihatnya" sekarang giliran kagura yang curhat dari hati ke hati bersama soyo - hime.

"menyebalkan bagaimana? menurutku okita - san itu baik kok"

"kalo di depan orang dia baik, coba dibelakang. masa' dia mengataiku kalau badanku makin lebar ke depan! kesel deh!" kagura mencak - mencak nggak jelas

"jangan marah ya kagura - chan, kurasa okita - san benar. badanmu semakin berisi seperti ibu hamil, atau jangan jangan kau hamil kagura - chan?!" seru soyo, sebenarnya itu wajar saja mengingat bahwa kagura baru saja menikah minggu lalu dengan sougo.

"masa' sih?!" kagura balik bertanya

"jawab dengan jujur, kapan pertama kali kau dan okita - san melakukan _'itu'_? apakah sebelum menikah?" tanya soyo menyelidik

"s-sebelum menikah..." jawab kagura, ia merasa malu mengucapkan hal itu walaupun hanya kepada sahabatnya.

"oh wajar. menurutku kau hamil."

"mungkin..." lirih kagura, dalam hati ia merasa senang karena akan menjadi calon ibu.

"kagura - chan"

"apa?"

"kemarin aku dan nobu - nobu san pergi ke _hollywood_! benar - benar mengasyikkan!" seru soyo

"aku berfoto dengan aktris _angelina jolie_! terus aku juga berfoto sama _meghan trainor, ariana grande,_ terus masih banyak lagi" tambahnya, kagura tersenyum dan meminum _ocha_ nya.

"aku membawakanmu oleh - oleh lo, kagura - chan" mata kagura langsung mengeluarkan cahaya (?)

"ini dia" kagura membuka oleh - oleh dari soyo dan terkejut, payung _limited edition_ dari _chanel_ berwarna pink dengan emas dan dapat menembakkan peluru berjumlah 700 butir dalam 0,5 detik!

"wah terima kasih soyo - chan! aku dapat menggunakan ini untuk membunuh sadist!" kagura memeluk soyo, yang dipeluk balas memeluk.

"kagura - chan, kau tahu tidak kalau tadi aku melihat okita - san dipeluk sama gadis lain?" kata soyo, kagura membelalak

"jadi si sadist mau bermain di belakangku ya? awas saja nanti! akan ku ikat dia terus kumutilasi dia, hahaha" kagura tertawa jahat sambil memikirkan rencana jahatnya.

"soyo - chan, tadi malam aku melihat gin - chan kencan sama tsukky. gin - chan dilempar kunai sama tsukky karena tidak sengaja memegang dadanya tsukky" soyo tertawa, ia tahu siapa tsukky dan gintoki karena pernah bertemu dengan mereka secara langsung.

"ngomong - ngomong bagaimana kabar shinpachi - san?"

"si kacamata selalu ngomel. ini ngomel, itu ngomel, pokoknya selalu ngomel. zebel deh"

"mungkin shinpachi - san ngomel terus karena masih jones, hahaha"

"kau benar soyo - chan, hahaha" dan mereka berdua pun tertawa seperti sakamoto tatsuma.

 _sakamoto: ahahahah ahahahaha_

 _author: *ikut ikutan ketawa* ahahahaha ahahahaha_

"aku rasa ini sudah sore, aku pulang dulu ya" kagura pamit pada soyo dan pulang

"tunggu saja kau sadist, akan kubunuh kau malam ini. ahahaha ahahahaha"

FIN


End file.
